User blog:Isfan/First Entry
Well I think it's become clear that this project is not going to be anywhere near as simple as I first thought.. and my first thoughts were of this being a terrifying beast! But I think it's also clear I have a strong resovle to see things through to the end, so I decided to keep a Blog. Call it a diary, call it a version history, call it a progress report, call it whatever you will, I've decided to write about what goes on each day. I've been working on this eery day for the last 6 days now. Today I spent pretty much my entire Sunday working on this non-stop. Earlier today when I checked, I had 173 edits in. Now I have almost 500 edits (483).. WOW!! I know lots of those were minor edits, but still. After spending almost 12 hours on a single Wikia, those kinds of numbers just really make you appreciate the type of work you've done Anyway, first thing to report. I think I have the Template down set! I'm able to get through monsters much quicker now. Still takes awhile, but much much quicker than my earlier entries took. Now that I know exactly what I'm doing it's a great speed increase. I might be able to finish everything within the next week! Anyway, this means I'll be replacing all the old pages as I get to them and filling in the information into the outline. If information already exists on the page, I add it into the template, not form the template around the information. It's a simple process where I use two windows so I can see the information on the old page while working on the new page. This probably sounds like a really small achievement, but it's huge to me. Means no more tweaking the template, then having to go back to all previous entries to make the change to them so that everything matches and is presentable. So I'm mentioning it special. Secondly, I got LOTS done today! Quick progress report list: *Requested to adopt the wikia. I know I'm a day early (need to be 7 days, I was at 6 yesterday), but I hope that they dont mind waiting a day to evaluate my request if they got to it today. It says to give them up to a week, so I assume by the time they look at my request I'll have been a week active by that point. =3 Yay~ *'PICTURES!!' That's right, Pictures of all the monsters! Yesterday I started a very painful process to get my computer to take screenshots with my phone without me having to root my Droid3 or pay money for a not-great-working app. This morning the install was mostly done, and after a little bit of tweaking I was able to take pictures of my phone's screen! =D Took an hour or two, but I got all 239 monsters I have in my wiki pictures taken. I'm only missing 2 that are available.. TriEye and Moose (both are Garu breeds). I hope someone can help me find these so I can get pictures of them, as I've already gone by their Wikia entry. I'll upload the pictures related to each Family just before I update their sections *New Family Page appearance. I've added the Pure-Breed in as a picture with slightly wider width than the pictures found in the info box for specific breed's pages. It's located in the same position as well. When someone visits a breed's page from the Family page, they should see the size of the image decrease slightly. This should queue everyone visiting that they can see a larger version of the picture if they click it. I also have changed the "Back" button to be more descriptive. *Trivia! Adding information about Monster's total initial stats. Seems interesting. Especially for Rare breeds, as it can be used to differentiate Rare Breeds form Special Rare Breeds. Also gives a good number of monsters Trivia sections with information. Seems much nicer than just leaving the Trivia section empty on almost every monster. *Overall Progress: 9/28 Families completed (32%). 97/241 Breeds done (40%). Wow!! 40% done! I'm further than I thought, since I knew I was about 30% through the Families List. I have to just keep reminding myself that the earlier families have more Breeds than later ones. I've been reminding myself that to try to keep myself encouraged, but somehow I didn't really believe it until I calculated the numbers just now. 40% done, and that was the slow entries. Because I kept adding or changing things, then had to go back and make the changes to everything else. Anyway, it's late, and I've been doing nothing but streaming myself working on this Wikia all day. My poro viewers somehow didn't bore themselves to death x3 but now I feel I must do something less mind-numbing before this weekend ends for us all. I shall resume my work again tomorrow. I will get done the Durahan family. Bonus goal is for Beaclon and Ducken families as well, thus completing the 2nd page of the Monster Wiki in-game. If I do that, I'll be at 51% of Breeds complete, and the Wiki will be more than halfway to having all the initial entries made. Final Sidenote: For whatever reason, it seems that when I go back in to edit entries that have a Block Quote, three empty lines above and two blank lines below it are added automatically. It drove me nuts because while making small edits, I would also have to delete these extra lines or else the spacing of entries became all weird and strange. If anyone knows what causes this or how to stop it, please let me know. It would be great if it could be prevented, or else I'm going to go into every entry after any random Wikia Contributor adds anything and take out the extra lines. Alright, that's my first Blog Post. It's a long one, but it was a big day, and the end of a big week. Hope to see more users using the Wikia in the near future once there isn't a clear lack of pages and information on Monsters. But I guess that's all on me to fill in those voids in the WIkia. ~ Goodnight Wikia ♥Isfan Isfan (talk) 03:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts